wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Stalvan quest chain
|Version = |level = 21-26 |zone = Duskwood |quests = 5 }} The Legend of Stalvan was a Duskwood quest chain in which players learned of a unrequited love turned into a grisly massacre. Uncovering clues led the player to Moonbrook, Goldshire, Stormwind City, and the Eastvale Logging Camp, before leading back to Darkshire. In , Tobias Mistmantle arrives in Darkshire seeking information on his brother. His shorter quest chain keeps the player in Duskwood searching for the lost clues collected by an earlier, pre-Cataclysm, adventurer. Quest Progression Prior to , the quest chain was: }|# (Part 1) # (Part 2) # (Part 3) # (Part 4) # (Part 5) # (Part 6) # (Part 7) # (Part 8) # (Part 9) # (Part 10) # (Part 11) # (Part 12) # (Part 13)|# # # # # # # }} New quest chain: Synopsis Tobias Mistmantle received a letter from his brother Stalvan Mistmantle, whom he hasn't seen in years. He's in Duskwood to find his brother, but was told that Stalvan is dead. Furthermore, the townsfolk refuse to help him, and are afraid of even his name. He's desperate, so he begs the player to help him get information, suggesting a visit to Clerk Daltry first.( ) Daltry is not exactly eager to assist again, but says that feral worgen broke in to town hall a few nights earlier and made quite a mess. Half of the town's records are missing (again). The worgen likely scattered the documents throughout Brightwood Grove, though he doesn't think that recovering them is worth the hassle. Sure enough, there is a at one of the Worgen camps that has in it, letters from Stalvan to his former headmaster and to a nobleman about tutoring. Daltry is astonished that a random adventurer was willing to help restore his archives, and allows the player to take either a wand, gloves, or a cloak that he has lying around.( ) Daltry agrees to help, saying he knows where the rest of the documents are but that he's too afraid to do anything about it. Nightbane Shadow Weavers summon Woven Shadows here and use the abandoned buildings at the Rotting Orchard as their dens, so he suggests looking there for some more papers. In the stables, under the hay in one of the stalls, is another pile of scraps containing . The journal pages tell of a young woman named Tilloa and of the author's growing feelings for her. Daltry is not pleased that there were only two pages left.( ) He tells the player to let it go, because the only other place the worgen may have taken the records is to Roland's Doom, their lair in the mine south of town. He says that nobody has ever made it back from the mine alive, and that his records indicate that the mine is where the worgen first came from.1 Though he claims it's not worth pursuing, in the back of the mine amongst the Nightbane Tainted Ones are some s, including pages that detail the author's belief that Tilloa shared his feelings and his furious realization that she did not. Showing these to Daltry, he calls the player both brave and insane but is thankful for the recovery of his archives, providing another selection from another wand, his belt, or a pair of pants.( ) Finally, all of his records have been recovered. Except for the last page, that is, which he has been holding on to. He says the pages are cursed, and that he was happy the worgen had stolen them. He wants nothing more to do with Stalvan Mistmantle and hastily hands the player all of the archives to show Tobias, requesting to be left alone. Excited the player has returned, Tobias reads the story, slowly wishing he hadn't asked around in the first place.( ) Attempting to keep his composure, Tobias wonders how he came to receive that letter and if Stalvan really committed the murders. He sends the player to Madame Eva with his ring to see what she can divine from it. The seer is surprised to encounter such a ring again, but is unable to provide Tobias with any answers.( ) She does know who can answer his questions though: his brother. Manor Mistmantle appears to be vacant except for the s crawling around, but as the moonlight shines through the family's ring Stalvan's undead figure appears in the corner. Wondering who has the ring, he first calls out for Tilloa, : At that moment, Tobias runs into the manor, begging his brother to say the stories were a lie. : :Stalvan replies, : : Tobias then yells out, as his Worgen side shows itself and he and Stalvan begin battling. Provoking him, Stalvan says, With the player's assistance, Tobias is able to overpower his brother and as he dies, Stalvan reminds his sibling, Saddened by his brother's fate Tobias runs off, responding to Stalvan's observation Back at his house, Tobias regains his human appearance, and says that Master Harris may have been right about leaving the past behind. He thanks the player for their assistance and realizes he must decide whether to live his life as a monster or a man. ::Completion of this quest chain unlocks the quest , which leads to the Rewards Current Rewards Completing the quest chain yields the following: * Money: * Reputation: ** : 575 ** : 425 * Experience: * Loot: ** , , or ** , , or ** , , , or (Money, experience, and loot gained from killing mobs associated with this quest line are not included.) Original Rewards Completing the quest chain yielded the following: * Money: * Reputation: ** : 1,175 * Experience: * Loot: or (Money, experience, and loot gained from killing mobs associated with this quest line are not included.) Patch Changes